


No Action is Silent

by floofboy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bunnies, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, when I get stuck on something my solution is write albatross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofboy/pseuds/floofboy
Summary: Alba loves his husband, and he knows that Ros loves him right back. Sometimes he wishes Ros was more upfront about it though.(But it's okay - he's just forgotten that Ros is upfront in his own way.)
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	No Action is Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Haruhara drew a picture of Ros opening his season 3 jacket with no shirt underneath? Well, now you know.

“Hero.”

Alba glances up to blink at Ros, smiling at him from the other side of the kitchen counter. With a self-conscious cough, Alba begins tidying the papers strewn in front of him. 

“Ros? What is it?” asks Alba. He’s almost got all the papers in a neat stack now.

“I was going to ask if you’d like to play a board game together,” Ros says, leaning over the counter. He’s wearing that old jacket of his, the one with the giant zipper, and it clinks against the counter. “But it seems you’re distracted again this evening.” Ros’ hand whips out to swipe a paper from the newly straightened stack before Alba can stop him. He shifts back and squints at the text. “Is this from Elf and Alf’s universe? What are you investigating, Hero?”

“Nothing important,” Alba hedges. He reaches out to take back the slip of paper from Ros, but his husband raises it high in the air and out of his reach, at least while he’s sitting down. Alba scowls, stretching his arm up higher to no avail. “Give it back.”

Ros’ smile brightens. “But you look so annoyed!”

“That’s not a good thing!”

“I beg to differ,” Ros says sunnily. His face is happy, his arm is animatedly waving the paper in the air- and so, with a sigh Alba doesn’t really feel, Alba lets his arm fall back down onto the counter. 

...Alba supposes work can wait. Now that he thinks about it, he _has_ been kind of ignoring Ros in favour of his research these past few evenings. 

(And he’s not so invested in this research that he can ignore Ros smiling down at him so brightly.)

“Let’s play a game then,” Alba says, perhaps a little too indulgently. 

“You don’t get out of this so easily, Hero,” Ros says immediately, though he still looks rather satisfied at Alba giving in. Ros brings the paper back down onto the counter. “What’s this ‘nothing important’ you’re researching? I’m curious now.”

“It’s, well.” Alba coughs, correctly determines he wasn’t getting out of an explanation, and begins explaining. “I’m investigating touchscan.”

In a flash, Ros jabs a finger into Alba’s cheek, somewhat painfully. Alba yelps. 

“And what’s that?” Ros asks sweetly. 

“It’s, um. A spell that the First Great Mage supposedly mastered,” admits Alba, “In Elf’s universe, I mean. Apparently no one’s managed to recreate it exactly since.” He shrugs. “So I figured, maybe there’s something unique to me that the spell needs. That’s why I’m researching it.”

Ros hums. “And what’s the spell supposed to do?”

“It. Uh. It, well, it’s a scanning spell.” Alba glances down at his papers, then quickly mumbles- “It reads people’s thoughts and emotions.”

“A _mind-reading_ spell.” Ros’ voice is flat. 

“I mean, not exactly…” Alba trails off, feeling his face begin to warm. 

“You’re really the worst, Hero,” says Ros, sighing dramatically. “I can’t believe you wanted to invade my privacy like this. Scum.”

“I-I didn’t say I wanted to use it on you!” Alba exclaims. He looks back up, meets Ros’ eyes steadily, and says firmly- “And I wouldn’t have. Ever. I just, um.” He flushes harder and trails off into a murmur. “The concept was, um, nice. That’s all.”

“Mmhm.” Ros sounds skeptical, but he doesn’t say more than that. Alba watches nervously - then less nervously - as he slips around the counter, slides into the chair next to him and shuffles over. 

Ros presses into Alba’s side - a soft, warm pressure - and Alba can’t help but smile. His husband reaches over to pick up another paper, eyes flicking over the contents, then asks, “So how far have you gotten?”

“Not too far,” admits Alba. “I tried using Elf’s variant as a base, but it didn’t really work out - his only scans surface-level thoughts and personality, and there’s not much room for expansion. Honestly, I think his variant is a dead end.”

Ros snorts. “Did you tell him that?”

“It’s not like it’s my place to, at least not until I manage to recreate this spell.”

Ros snorts again. “So confident.”

“If a different me managed, I should manage to do it too!” Alba says defensively. “...And I mean,” He brings his hand over Ros‘ in a gentle hold. “The First Great Mage didn’t have a good teacher.”

“What are you buttering me up for?” Ros says scathingly, but the tone is ruined by him pressing closer into Alba’s side. “Have you tried developing your own spell then?”

“Yeah, but mine is missing something too,” admits Alba. “It can only sense immediate emotions. Theoretically it should scan for surface thoughts too, but...”

“And who have you been testing this on?” asks Ros, sounding a little off. 

Alba blinks at Ros. He’s not the best at deciphering Ros’ moods- 

(Which was why the idea of touchscan had been so tempting, for the brief moments before he scolded himself for not respecting Ros’ privacy.)

-but could it be, Ros was jealous?

“I haven’t tested it on anyone yet,” Alba blurts out quickly. “I tested it on, um, well, it.”

With a flick of his hand, a small gate pops open on top of the counter, and out plops a small black ball of fluff. Two ears pop up tall after a moment, as the small animal pokes its snout out to peer at its new surroundings. 

“A bunny?” 

“Yeah.” Alba reaches out to take the bunny into his lap. It makes a snuffling noise, then snuggles down happily. “Well, a magic creature in the shape of one, to be exact. I made it. Thought it would be easier to use spells on than a normal animal.”

“So you made a living being just so you could experiment on it...” Ros’ hand slips out towards Alba’s lap, resting gently against the bunny’s back. The bunny cracks open a red eye for a moment, before settling back into Alba’s lap, seemingly satisfied by the hand gently caressing its back. 

“No!” Alba sputters. “I mean, yes, but don’t put it that way! It’s not like touchscan is harmful!”

“It’s okay, Hero, I expected no less from you.” Ros scratches the bunny’s ears. “I bet you haven’t even given it a name.”

“I-I have so!” Alba lies, because Ros was entirely correct. 

“Oh? And what’s its name?”

Alba’s mind goes blank. “...Bunny?” 

Ros snickers, then breaks out into a full-blown laughing fit. “ _Bunny._ ”

“It’s an accurate name!”

“Right, right.” Ros gently picks the bunny out from Alba’s lap and holds it in front of him. Addressing the bunny, he asks, “What do you think about Feeble Squirtson the Second?” 

The bunny snorts. 

“Looks like it’s decided then,” Ros says smugly, bringing the bunny in to cuddle in his chest. “What do you think, Feeble Squirtson the First?”

“Why has it turned into a hereditary title?” asks Alba, a little despairingly. 

“Because I said so,” Ros says, turning to him with a blinding smile. 

(Alba was going to die, and the cause of death would be watching his husband so very happily snuggle a bunny.)

“A-anyways,” Alba says, bringing his hand up to rest on Feeble Sq- the _bunny’s_ head. “Do you want to see the spell I made?”

To be precise, it was a careful fusion of more fundamental spells, rather than a singular new one - but most complicated spellwork worked on multicasting principles. 

“Alright,” Ros says with a nod, “The spell does have a read lock, right?”

“It can’t affect the target,” Alba confirms, and Ros gives him a nod of understanding. So with a swallow, Alba carefully casts the spell. 

It’s no different than usual. Muted emotions wash over him - satisfaction, slight hunger, sleepiness, more sleepiness-

Alba cuts the connection before he’s dragged to sleep with the bunny. He lets out a loud yawn to shake off the tiredness that had slipped into his mind. 

“Hero?” 

“I think I woke it up from a nap,” Alba says, “I’ll send the bunny back home.”

“You’ll send _who_ back home?” Ros asks sweetly. 

“...I’ll send Feeble Squirtson the Second back home,” Alba says with a sigh. 

Looking satisfied, Ros holds out the bunny for Alba to take. Alba gently accepts it and slides it down into a small gate he makes on the kitchen counter. 

Once the gate has slid shut, Ros says quietly, “That was some excellent multicasting though.”

Alba jerks his head towards Ros, eyes widening. 

“You don’t have to look so shocked,” Ros says with a snort. 

“Maybe not,” Alba says, because he _has_ gotten quite good at magic, and Ros _has_ been more free with his compliments since they started dating. Still, it always makes him happy to hear, and so Alba smiles. “Thanks, Ros. I’m still not sure why I only get plain emotions from it though…”

“Have you only tested the spell with Feeble Squirtson?”

“Yeah.” nods Alba. He wanted to get it generally working before trying to figure out who he could ask to be his test subject. 

“Well, of course you aren’t going to get thoughts from it,” Ros says dryly. “You made it with just a tiny spark of mana, didn’t you? I could barely sense anything from it.” He shrugs. “Its thought processes are too different from a demon or a human - it’s a plain animal, essentially.” 

“It isn’t dumb,” Alba objects, a little offended on the bunny’s behalf. 

“Honestly, Hero. That doesn’t make its thought processes any less different.”

“You might be right,” admits Alba reluctantly. It seemed like he needed to go find a human test subject after all. 

“...So,” Ros says after a pause, “Just try it on me.”

Alba stares at Ros incredulously. Ros gazes back steadily, expression unreadable. 

“Wh- but you didn’t want me invading your privacy!” 

“When did I ever say that?” Ros says in a murmur, and now that Alba thinks about it, technically Ros hadn’t. Ros’ eyes flick to the side, cheeks reddening a little. “There’s nothing I want to hide from you. And…” His hands twist in his lap. “Since you’re an idiot who still needs help understanding how I feel, this is probably the best way.”

“Maybe you should stop insulting me first…” suggests Alba, mostly as a joke. 

(Because the “insults” really just feel like words of love to him after everything.

He knows perfectly well that Ros loves him, after years dating and months of marriage. It’s obvious, in Ros’ own way, and Alba usually doesn’t mind receiving Ros’ love in actions and subtle phrasings. 

It’s just that sometimes, he wants to hear it outright. And he knows that sometimes, Ros wants to say it outright too. He just can’t work past the embarrassment to actually do it. 

Ros’ offer just now proves that much true.)

Ros just scowls silently at him. 

“I’m kidding,” Alba says, and leans in a little to press a kiss against his nose. He shifts back and smiles helplessly at Ros. “And I don’t need to use that spell on you to know you love me.”

“Ugh,” Ros says in disgust, cheeks still flushed. He unzips his jacket halfway open - leaving his chest bare - then clenches Alba’s wrist tight and drags the hand to press flat against his skin. Pointedly avoiding Alba’s eyes, he mutters, “Just use the spell.”

A lightbulb lights in Alba’s head. 

Ah. 

This wasn’t for him. 

This was because _Ros_ wanted to express how he felt. 

“Alright,” Alba says happily, and pecks a kiss against Ros’ lips. “I love you too, you know.”

“...You haven’t even used the spell yet,” mutters Ros. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Alba says, his voice perhaps devolving into soppiness. “But-” He presses his hand into Ros’ chest. “-I’ll cast it now.”

And he proceeds to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote up while chipping away at part 2 of my last longer fic, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Hit us up at the [senyuu discord](https://discord.gg/EPxGygy) if you'd like~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touch Scanner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307019) by [UchiwaHachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiwaHachi/pseuds/UchiwaHachi)




End file.
